A monster by any other name
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Jack had always thought that there wasn't much of a point to life other than seeing where his next kill came. He had never thought that he could ever find a way for him to live a normal life, he never thought that there would ever be someone. But when he meets a new boy in his college, does he find that maybe there is another way to live? Warning:boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a Tokyo Ghoul fanfic, I hope you like it! Thank you so much for taking the time to read it! I hope you have a wonderful day/night wherever you are! Warning: Story contains, boyxboy, heavy violence, death, dark themes, mentions of abuse, swearing and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

Hunger and darkness.

My friends I guess since I was born.

Some kids are told by parents that in this world, monsters don't exist. There is no such thing as the shadows like hands creeping slowly under your bed, towards you in the flickering dark of the night. There is no such thing as the eyes that stare at you hungrily from the shadows.

Parents are such good liars aren't they?

They always say the magic words, 'It's okay.' Whenever the children are crying their eyes out for them... The amount of times that I've ripped out the throat of some parent as their child had been crying their eyes out. It was amazing how they never even screamed. But the point of this is, parents will do most thing to make sure that their kids are in some form okay.

Lying seems to be the only way sometime that they can actually do that...

I don't like liars.

They taste great however.

Monsters do exist in our world, maybe no there isn't an Edward Cullen out there in the day sparkling with glitter while the werewolf does the monster mash with Frankenstein, but there are monsters. Monsters that are only monsters because they're forced and crushed into the shadows. They are forced into life only to be detested and hated, to be despised for something that they have no control over in their life.

I know this because I'm the monster that watched from the shadows then launch out when the eyes are trained onto the sunlight above them.

Should I help it that I was born this way?

Does a sheep find itself enraged and cry out against the injustice when the Shepard slits it's throat?

But this is more than just a story of monsters and men. This is how the darkness can pull back even for someone like me, and how I may have just actually managed to throw myself back into it's depths. The one shine of sunlight and warmth in my life and I managed to completely destroy it by throwing myself back into the cold of the shadows.

I can feel it now, like lit gasoline inside of me, my insides twisting as the sweet smell lingers in the air, making my mouth water. My nostrils flare but I'm trying to restrain myself, at least for now. God, I'm hungry. I can feel my teeth grinding together as I want to do nothing else but just let it go and just let my urges, those that I've relied on since I was born, to serve me.

But I know I can't.

Here in the flickering and dim light of the great expanse. Around me a strobe light runs across the flesh toned marble walls behind me, with the bone white pillars that hold up the layers of three balconies. One which I'm now lent on, running my fingers across the gold painting and the expensive crimson finishing. The trimmings catch the eye, they always do, especially when the poor beasts catch sight of it for the first time.

I still remember my first time here.

I remember when I had been led down here on the arm of the owner, all the time as he spoke, I could here his amused grin in his voice while I had stared around at the far extravagant taste. The priceless paintings hung up around each and every free space of wall. Their landscape strokes a magnificent capturing of the world. But it was more than that! It went past the tapestries that were hung up and sewn!It went past the expensive taste of the obvious rich owner.

It went to the promise that he gave me as he lent forward, the edge of his lips brushing against my ear as my mouth had watered. We had stood in he enclose of the square of balconies and stared down, before he had walked me along, keeping his arm joined with mine, he had led me around, a stranger in his new world. "I made you a promise, did I not?" He whispered. " _Ces't manifique!_ A palette explosion for your tongue. You will not be disappointed in accepting my invitation." His purple hair shines drawing my eyes gaze to the crescent moon of his mask. The painted on crimson pearly smile, where his left eye should be kept catching me off guard. "I promise you."  
"You haven't let me down so far Tsukiyama." I had said with a devoted whisper.

I had been young. I had been in love with the idea of love.

At the time I had been naive... I certainly wasn't that any more.

I know that it won't be long now, I know that soon I will finally be set free of the chains which bind my restraint. Then and only then will my fate be decided for me. Will I be free to unleash a monster? Or will the monster that I have spent the last seven months fighting off inside of my mind and my heart continued to be caged.

I cast a low look across the room to the figure sat in white on his high balcony, flashing a smile towards me.

I know a certain someone who would loathe that option.

My stomach roaring as it always seemed to do while I laced my hands behind my back, my fingers dancing down the smooth velvet of my suit jacket as I do so. I would run a hand through my hair but as I catch a small glimpse over my shoulder to the mirror on the wall, I can see it's platinum spikes are all in accordance. As is my black velvet suit and my crimson tie. My trousers are tight around my legs, revealing their lean and skinny state.

I always found my reflection one I never liked to dwell on, but all the others always did.

I stare now though as I try to drift my thoughts away from what in a few minutes would be my fate decided. If I intervened at this point, I would be setting up an execution.

I'm a deceptively built one. That's what people always tell me, but then again aren't we all a little deceptive in our ways?

I'm the type of boy that you'd normally see in a library, sat back in a chair sipping away at coffee while enjoying a classic piece of literature. But what always surprises people is my beauty. One that I always used to ignore, at least until I realised how it could help me.

I was the lithe boy, who stepped upon the ground as though he was always walking on air and clouds. My blond hair glistening and shinning like the moon as for a moment the strobe light passes over me, lighting it up like a silver fire, I brush a hand through it self consciously anyway feeling it's soft silky texture running through my fingers then rising back up in spikes defiantly. My skinny body is expected of me, considering what I do whenever I'm not here, but still, it has it's advantages. My strong but skinny legs in their skinny trousers and slight platform shoes. I was sleek in black, though I did allow for my mask to shine with it's beauty.

It was onyx, blacking out my dark and crimson hungry orbs in that minute, with it's sparkles of silver and it's cold ice thread which was added bellow and above the eye lines, they curved down and over my porcelain skin like large icicles.

But just as quickly as my attention had been diverted, I find immediately that it's torn right back bellow to the cobblestone pit of stains of crimson. I want to say that It's a horrible sight but the beast inside me is screaming, roaring in complete bliss as the smell of delectable blood wafted with a pleasant and cooling breeze through the air. Old meals that we had watched slaughter down there suddenly seem a lot more daunting as my heart hammers away in my chest with fear.

The crowd screams as a boy was pushed out into the middle of the arena. He wore nothing other than some shorts which often were given to slaves or savages...

Even now the boy was beautiful. Even though most of his face was covered in dirt and grime. His eyes hidden by the fall of inky midnight black hair. I couldn't stare for too long as his toned form. The strobe lights danced across him and I lent forward onto the balcony, curling my hand around the rails and fighting with all my might not to scream out, to call his name.

Had I even called out at that moment, I doubt I would have been heard for the booming voice came to us all over the large speakers. "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for waiting! NOW WELCOME TODAY'S MAIN DISH" A voice roared as the boy still dripped with blood from some slashes on his body, but staggered forward slowly. "An exotic treat tonight! A diamond plucked from the rough!"

"What?"  
"What?"  
"WHAT?!" People all screamed out excitedly and rushed forward to stare down at the boy in the pit beneath them.

I wanted to cry out in despair in that single moment. To let my tears shed from my blood coloured orbs and run down my face as I gripped the railing so tight that I feared that I may crush it to rubble. "How about a welcome for him Ladies and Gentlemen! This meal after all is brought to us by our long and caring friend!"

I slowly turn my gaze up with loathing hatred above me to the balcony as he strides forward in his white suit, a lady on each arm. Tsukiyama. That bastard. That son of a fucking bitch!

I swear, if my monster was unleashed, then by any appetite, I would have his flesh run down my throat as I drank him like a rich wine! I would rip him apart piece by piece and savour him. If anything happened!

"DANNY! Shake a leg why don't you!" Tsukiyama chuckled, calling out to the darkness of the pit bellow. "Tonight's dish is a rare piece indeed, I already found his taste to be sweet, he's something of a certain wonder. I thought it would be but only a crime to not treat ourselves to it." Tsukiyama's voice calls out. "But obviously, the meat only tastes a bit better when there's a rush of adrenaline through it!"

I could feel that parasite's gaze slowly slide over to me as I could smell Danny's blood and scent rush into my nose. Already I could smell his gorgeous form making my taste buds scream and rage, Tsukiyama knew it and he was going to make sure that I learnt an important lesson from today.

Never to play with my food.

I was going to make that bastard suffer today, no matter what the outcome.

But with the loud grinding and clicking of locks around the edge of the room I just stared at the opposite gates as the whole array of gladiators began to step into the arena. Their faces covered, their bodies thick with scars, but the steel of their blades and their sharp swords glinted as they all chuckled. "Time is up boy!" They laughed. Unlike the boy, they were all given well equipped tools to fully massacre Danny, each of them bearing fully forged armour encase he may have got lucky with a shot or two.

This was no fair battle! This was just plain execution!

This was what I had witnessed a thousand times before and never thought of like it had meant anything else. How many times had it been someone down there who was a father? A son, a lover or someone who had meant something to someone else and I had just feasted on them without realizing just exactly what it was I was doing.

Now here I was stood as tears ran down my cheeks. My voice screaming out the boy's name, was lost in the sea of cheers for blood and flesh.

I barely had time to note the new aggressive and rapidly growing hunger of blood lust as the warriors all charged the human boy, he was the runt of their pack, he was the designated meal. After all, if it wasn't him who was going to be sliced up and served, then it was them... but not as they intended. Should this match go any other way, then by all that I had left, I would watch this building and all those in it, burn.

Danny stumbled back slightly. He looked deathly pale and ready to keel over at a moments notice. Blood was dripping steadily down his smooth but now damaged chest. He didn't stand a chance! These were the houses pets! They were trained for this! They were made for fighting and making the show prolonged! They were not just going to kill him! They were going to torture him! They were going to make sure he knew pain no other human could before they would slit his throat!

 _He can't keep it up...They're going to-_

As the first man reached the Danny though, I fell into complete silence.

The man doubled over and gasped in pain as now he had his weapon pierced into the ground just where Danny had been stood a moment before. But now the boy has his fist pushing and denting into the metal of the other's armour. The sounds of breaking fingers and knuckles echoed off the walls filling the air... but it was the only sound at that point.

That and grinding of my teeth as I ground my teeth into my lips to stop me howling out Danny's name.

Even the crowd fell into silence for a moment as disbelief washed over them.

"Knew it." A voice whispered next to me.

This was all my fault! THIS WAS ALL MY FAULT! Danny had no regard any longer for his own life. His body had been taught to him as something which was to be broken for the amusement of others. Oh god! What had I done!

He had no care to keep himself in any form of safeguard any longer.

That made him more deadly than ever.

Then came the sound of bones cracking as the boy grabbed the warriors head and turned it sharply.

I stood there frozen, in disbelief my eyes wide and shinning behind my mask as a sharp breath escaped me in shock.

The warrior seemed to fall as though time had stopped, while Danny's body was half hung limp while he still bled. His hair falling over his eyes but his arms at his side, balled tightly into fists.

Anger rose from the crowd as their expected victor of a warrior had just become a corpse on the ground... and the boy hadn't one scratch on him. Not a single bloody one!

Well, not one from this fight yet.

Few began to move and shift in their stances as the dead body reeked of food to us. To each of us stood there in that moment, dinner had officially just begun to take our minds over.

Oh god we were all starving!

"Danny." I said quietly as I watched the boy step back, "Oh please, please forgive me." I plead.

His arms limp at his side as the spot lights was scorching down onto his breaking body. The boy's hand slowly dripped blood as the skin around his knuckles had torn wide open filling the air with a more delectable smell than most of us could resist.  
"I want to know who that is." Some glanced out the corner of their eyes at each other. "What kind of rare beast are we enjoying here?"  
"Danny." I whisper, my eyes hardening as a whole new type of fire explodes through my torso. I can feel it slowly forming like my hatred at Tsukiyama and everyone else here, in this moment has all of a sudden been given life. I feel it's inferno like nature slowly clawing it's way around under my skin, growing, getting ready to burst free in a violent explosion.  
"Jack, what the hell has gotten into you?"

I'm brought out of my thoughts in that moment as I turn my head to the boy who had whispered earlier.

Out the corner of my eye I can see him. I can see Tsukiyama, I can feel his gaze on me, lingering like a virus. I know the moment that I lose control. The moment that I let my monster out in any other form than that, which he loves, then he will swiftly rip Danny in half. He's toying with me as much as he is toying with Danny... and god. I swear that I will end him for this.

I was just lucky that the voice had brought me back to my senses, but even so, from first glance, immediately I was on guard as I was with everyone.

"Shut it Thomas." I growl.

The boy next to me leaned back in his suit and ran one slightly pale hand across his jaw line as though he was enjoying the soft touch of the skin beneath it. His hair was a warm shade of gold, to counteract the frosty cold moonlight of my colour. It was as though the summer's sun had poured every ounce of light and warm blazing fire into him... but then there was the boy's eyes.

Crimson.

Crimson as the blood which littered the floor of the arena. The same as all of us in that moment. It's natural colour I knew to be gold, a burning amber like liquid gold, but with such a taunting and delicious smell so close to us, none of us could help the veins ebbing under our skins, or our blood filled eyes and black orbs of eyes.

They watched with a lazy anticipation as the other gladiators cornered the strange human boy who looked ready to be finished off now.

"Poor boy." It was strange hearing him call the kid _boy_ since they practically looked the same age! But I knew age could be difficult to predict sometimes... but he just knew that the boy was the same age as him and the same age as the kid now fighting for his life down in the arena.

Age was becoming a more and more difficult thing to distinguish, so many of them held such youthful faces. It made it increasingly taunting sometimes, myself included into that. It was annoying, because of my height and my build, then my face too, being so youthful, It meant I looked like a kid just about to turn sixteen instead of a mid seventeen year old.

"Don't be giving all your secrets away just yet to Tsukiyama." Thomas said gently, glancing out the corner of his dragon ivory, onyx and gold mask to me. It's horns pushed up sharply through his golden crown of hair. It's mask glistening brilliantly. I could still feel my skin crawling viciously on my back, desperate to unleash my rage beneath. I wanted to throw myself down there. Massacre those bastards, get Daniel out of there as fast as possible and free him from this hell... but no. I had to do my part here now and stand quiet. If I gave in, now, he's dead.

It would have all been for nothing.

Both of us turned back as the gladiators all paused with dark grins. "What are they doing now?" I watched as the crowd got on their feet and screamed in approval of what ever they were about to do.

The moment I saw them twitch their hands towards their whips, I felt Thomas' hand lock tightly around my wrist as I went to move forward, hearing Danny's first scream as his skin was lashed open. His blood splattering high enough to splatter across my lips with a few droplets.

I couldn't stop my tongue as it ran across my lips, lapping up each drop like they were a diamond.

The hot, delicious taste slowly setting my taste buds alight in an inferno and screaming my senses awake as my suit jacket and shirt squirmed violently on my back as my rage was ready to explode. My tears still running free down my cheek and splashing on the balcony as finally after five minutes, the humans moved back from the circle they had made around Danny.

The cheers of the gourmets around us... It was like all being in a deafening volcano.

The anger was almost clear in the air. It was as though each petty Ghoul could think of nothing better than seeing the one human boy suffer in absolute agony. It was as though the fact he had the nerve to fight back was the final insult to him just being alive. "Rather wimpy to give away and just let them beat him like that." Thomas stated softly, his eyes glued on my Danny.  
"Halt your mouth."

I frowned as Thomas had broken through the first bit of any expression other than a dark glee. His face was a hard line of slight masked anger. "Excuse me!?"  
"Shut it." I stated again in the harshest tone that I could manifest for him.  
"There was a time when your voice was the loudest here!" He reminded me coldly. "When you were the one who was always the first afterwards to take a bite of whatever meal there was. You were the one who finished the fight half the time! Toying them into thinking they had won before Tsukiyama let you rip their throats out!"  
"That was a long time ago. People change!" I growl.  
"Not as much as you have." Thomas stated, his gaze fixed on me in that long moment. "And not without something spectacular."  
He folded his arms and turned back to watch the arena as the Gladiators had all reached into their belts. "You may want to cover your ears but just don't look away."

I received his warning too late.

The air split as a howl of agony breached it so foully that it should have been a punishment or a crime to make another living being emit a sound like it.

The boy was right.

At first I wanted to cover my ears. I had heard screams of pain before but this sound fast just something else. This was unadulterated and pure dark.

The hardest challenge came from not looking away. I knew that if I looked away, or tried to cover my ears, I would be showing the weakness I was told not to.

I had to stand here and watch all of it.

Even from here, I could see the boy's eyes burn in unimaginable pain. His fingers curled into his hair as he could no longer take it.

 _It's your fault._ My thoughts hissed at me bitterly.

I stared down at Danny. My heart breaking apart.

 _You brought this on yourself!_

My fist curled tightly onto the balcony.

 _YOU DID THIS!_

I went to lunge across the balcony before my wrist was grabbed roughly and Thomas shoved me back into my place next to him. "He barely has a minute left! They will kill him if they don't torture him to death first, even sooner if you let Tsukiyama see that you still have-" He snarled.  
"What did I say." I barked at him viciously.

Slowly Danny looked back up, making it so that Thomas got a full look at his face for the first time.

I knew that face already better than anyone else ever would.

His pitch black hair was coated in thick clumps of his own blood. His cheeks were covered in open slices and cuts from being attacked and beaten so much by the other gladiators on a regular basis. His eyes...

"Contact lenses." I whispered.

After a couple of moments it became a sure sight.

One gladiator punched Danny full force in the back of the head and Thomas watched the once sky blue colour get replaced as the contact lenses went flying onto the ground. "You have good eyes." He praised me.  
"No... I just known him a lot longer than you have." I whispered under my breath.

I slowly turned my own crimson eyes towards the boy I had sentenced to this hell.

Just in time to hear the sound which had my heart broken in it's ribcage.

 _ **"RAGHHH"**_

The gladiators even seemed to back up at Danny's roar. The sky seemed to tremble as though it reflected a great anger towards those around the boy. "What is he doing?!"  
"KILL HIM!"  
"KILL HIM! I'M HUNGRY!"  
"Fools." Thomas whispered, his eyes still intent but not he seemed unsure actually by something. Like suddenly this fight had just taken a interesting twist he hadn't been expecting.

It was almost haunting as the boy slowly and with a great resemblance to a moving corpse began to move to his feet. His arms were limp at his side as though there was no life any longer in them. His dark hair fell over his eyes hiding their true colour still from Thomas who was still in great awe by the production of such a sudden and open defiance to death. "Beautiful." The golden blond whispered. "Just absolutely beautiful."

Then came the first shriek of horror as the first warrior fell.

I found myself staring in utter and amazed disbelief as blood dripped to the floor, it's sweet smell and the open stench of flesh and the scent of bodies filling the closed space more and more. Driving some people wild with screams and cheering.

I whispered. "And there. It. Is."

All watched as Danny with his sword embedded deeply into the neck of a gladiator. A weapon he had managed to swipe from the first warrior he had killed.

It was only when he pulled it out and let the warrior drop to the ground dead did the crowd begin to scream in outrage while counting down quickly. "THIRTY!"

A sword and whip lashed down Danny's back making the boy fall forward in agony.

Thomas' grip just tightens around me even tighter warning me of the growl growing in my throat.

The sword which pierced between the eyes of his attacker without hesitation or remorse.

"Three left." I gritted my teeth and Thomas shifted forward in his seat out of pure anticipation.

"TWENTY!"

The Gladiators rallied as they watched Danny grip his sword tighter in anger. He had lost the element of surprise, he wouldn't be able to use anything now than his own none existent skill with a sword.

Which he dropped and the audience screamed for him to finish off.

The first one ran at him with sword raised and with great intent to kill. The hunger for the human boy's blood was beyond absolute and beyond anything else. It had become a need. A basic necessity now. It was beyond the need for air. It was beyond the need for self preservation.

But it wasn't going to happen.

As the man brought his sword down Danny turned to the side and side stepped out just enough the he was out of the main strike path... though when he gripped the man's wrist and turned it sharply. No one was prepared to see his own blade impale through his torso. "He's not going to make it!" I shouted out in rage as the crowd scream: _**"TEN!"  
**_ "I've got to do something!" I screamed at Thomas who just laced his fingers with mine. His grip half to comfort me, and half to remind me that without the countdown there was still a warning for me.  
 _ **"NINE!"**_

The last two gladiators took up positions on opposite sides of Danny who stood a living corpse.  
 _ **"EIGHT!"  
**_ "WE CAN'T LET HIM JUST STAND THERE!"

The gladiators raised their swords.  
 _ **"SEVEN!"  
**_ "What would you do?" I growled under his breath as I looked back and forth. The answer I knew. If it was Danny up here watching me in that arena. He would have already fought everyone off and got me out by now.  
 _ **"SIX"  
**_ Danny staggered slightly as his bleeding back looked ready to give out like the rest of him. _ **  
** **"Five"  
**_ The Gladiators Grinned coldly.  
 _ **"Four."  
**_ I shouted out in rage.  
 _ **"Three."  
**_ The Gladiators Lunged.  
 _ **"Two!"  
**_ Thomas smirked.  
 _ **"ONE-"  
"DANNY!" **_I screamed.

People fell into silence as Danny dropped to the floor.

Both Gladiators became still.

As they looked down and realised in their rush to attack, now that their target was missing they had impaled each other.

I stared unbelieving as Danny panted rapidly for breath.

That's when he finally and for the first time saw the boy's eyes.

Grey.

Grey like a sky full of winter clouds.

"He...He won." I whispered, collapsing to my knees and staring down as he's ushered back into the cages of human stock through the great iron gate. I don't hide the tears now as they stream down my face, or my breath as it hurts in my lungs.

This was all my fault...

My hand slowly found it's way towards the silver band with the small diamond around my finger, I couldn't help but pull it to my chest as my tears fell over it.

How had it all come to this...

No. That was a stupid question.

I knew exactly how it had come to this.

And it all started a year ago, when a stupid hero thought that he could save the monster too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much to** **Lena-luvs-cats for your review! I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks so much to everyone else and anyone who follows/favourites!** **Warning: Story contains, boyxboy, heavy violence, death, dark themes, mentions of abuse, swearing and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

People say that the natural instincts for survival are what drive us so much to succeed and live our life. The natural instinct to survive no matter what the costs... But what would happen if our strongest instinct came into clash with our strongest sense.

What happens when the only thing stopping you from living is the most addictive drug that anyone and everyone takes in their life?

That is to say: Lust.

Before that day in the arena, there was a time that neither boys were themselves much any more. If both of them had looked back from that moment in the pit, neither would really have recognised themselves let alone one another.

It had begun the day that they had brushed past each other in school and fate had taken it from there.

Our story begins one misty morning in early September.

The morning light was dark and restrained by the thick and heavy mist as a figure laid back, sprawled over the bed.

"Double maths? First day back as well! Are you absolutely kidding me!"

As the sun was hidden behind the cold autumn clouds of a lone school, stood out in what felt like the middle of no where. An annoyed voice exclaimed out through it's many hallways, giving voice to the collected and exasperated sigh of many of it's students who had just received their new year timetables to find out. Hell no. It doesn't get better.

The school itself was a large expensive thing. Spared no costs in it's appearance. Great French glazed windows, supported in their large midnight black framing across all the different levels to the building. Large vines of grew across the faded brickwork, showing the true depth of the age to the establishment. They were like giant clawed hands, stretching out, farther and farther, moving cross various marble balconies, all the way to the base of the building itself, rooting deeply under the large gravel stretch road.

Surrounding the humble cobblestone walls and stretch of large green lawn, was an array and adorned set of small statues and a large pond area where a fountain burst to with life where some of the students sat, kicking their legs out lazily while groaning to their friends of watch a tedious year it was ahead of them. Some jokingly flicked pennies behind their head, saying prayers of hopefully not receiving the same teachers as last year.

Many had only just arrived on campus earlier that morning

However the voice which had rose above the rest, belonged to the best friend of a smirking black haired boy who was lent against his locker, biting his peachy toned knuckles in an effort not to laugh out right at the look of horror across his friend's face.

The ink haired boy was more stronger looking in appearance. With sort spikes of ruffled dark hair, which looked blacker than black now, he certainly was something of the typical good looking Jock. Strong toned arms and biceps but with slender and gentle fingers. His body was toned with the hard earned muscles of the boy's countless gym sessions, mixed with the amount of hours that he spent outside on the track field, constantly working over and over again to get a decent job someday. Sure he had absolutely no idea what that job may be, but it never hurt to have a healthy body!

Right now the boy was wearing a simple plain blue button up shirt with a pair of dark jeans which framed him quite well. The gaze of his soft eyes, dark grey eyes like storm clouds or a winter sky, was pointed out the window in front of his locker, staring across the stretch of gardens, which belonged to the college. Beds and colours of roses; crimson, sapphire and azure, while a large forest in the distance stood around the school's lake.

No matter just how much that the dark haired boy tried to get used to the sight, he could never fully appreciate and take it all in. He could never take in that he was actually here. Actually at this place, that he-

"Eh, hey! Earth to Danny! Did you even hear a word I said!" His friend snapped.  
"Trust me Jonathan, it's hard not to hear _whatever,_ it is you have to say. Even then, you always make sure to get your point across as possibly far as you can." The boy grinned.  
"Ah, screw you Danny, you idiot!"  
"Aw come on Jonathan! I was only joking!"

The boy Jonathan, like his friend, was more of the jock built side, but that was more or less due to the fact that unlike his friend, he had a whole other use for his body. Though the tall Caucasian boy had hair far more lighter than his friend, he was far more into the knowledge of his appearance and took a greater care about it, by looking after it far more, then again, what aspiring male model wouldn't?

Unlike his oh so poor friend Danny, who seemed to still have absolutely no idea what direction in where he wanted to take himself. A fact that he would often remind Danny of whenever the boy made jokes about Jonathan becoming a male model.

Jonathan just pouted slightly and narrowed his eyes at his friend as he adjusted the velvet black coat he was wearing. His eyes wondered over the sky outside as he watched the grey clouds dancing together and spinning with each other. His eyes tracing the movements with almost a sedating pleasing motion.

"Now who's the one not listening." Danny smirked, laughing slightly as Jonathan rolled his eyes, glancing through his man-liner. Yes, that's right. Man-liner. When Danny had accused him of wearing eye-liner, Jonathan had lead him off into nearly a fifteen minute lecture about what the difference was.

Danny still thought there was not much, if any difference.

"Honestly Jonathan, I will never understand you or the way you work at all." Danny laughed, turning half against his locker to glance at his friend as the corridor they were in was beginning to fall a bit quieter, people becoming slightly hushed and whispering for whatever reason was their own.

Danny just grinned at his child hood friend, trying not to laugh as the boy ran a hand through his adorned, prize winning, (yes, adoring to him, prize winning, god, Danny thought that if his friend could, he would marry his reflection..), hair. His eyes kindly sparkling with some unknown mischief just like they always was as the made up boy glanced down the hallway at something.

Honestly, boarding school was tough enough without Jonathan and his constant pleas to Danny that today his friend signed up for theatre class with him, since it was the day that the boys could go and choose what lessons they would be taking for the year. Danny had already picked Gym class and advanced Science, leaving him two free lessons, one of those Jonathan having persuaded him, finally after years of pestering him to, gotten Danny to sign up for theatre!

A victory that had made Jonathan almost go into a musical number all by himself.

Ha! As if in real life people ever actually had moments of suddenly bursting into music.

Okay so Danny had finally caved in for his last year to take up theatre class with his friend... who knows? Maybe doing that, careers in acting seemed to be going great at the moment here at _Typhon academy._

But Jonathan had also one other passion when it came to his best friend; his attempts to hook Danny up, even with Danny's constant persistence that he wasn't even gay! After all, they went to an all boy's schools!

Yet Jonathan was as gay as the hills were alive with music.

And yet again, god knows only just how many times Danny had sat down, and had to sit through that bloody film with his best friend.

Both boys had been friend since their earliest memories allowed them to recollect and since then, they had both been inseparable, like two brothers, not bonded by blood but not caring whether they needed to or not to have that tittle with each other.

"Honestly Jonathan-" Danny began, looking over, watching the boy slightly bob his head more and more, before he paused mid thought and Danny narrowed his eyes. "You were imagining me in the middle of a musical scene, bursting into song weren't you?"  
"Uh...No?" Jonathan rose an eyebrow, sounding more like he was giving a question than an answer to Danny who just face palmed.

All the while the lighter haired boy was grinning from ear to ear.

Danny frowned ever so slightly and sighed. "See, it's impossible to have a real conversation with you, because every time that I try to have a serious chat with you, you go off somewhere into that theatrical little mind and-"

All of a sudden, it was like the world had slowed down for Danny as a figure began to stride past him, their pace normal but the seconds seeming to freeze into eternity as a pair of ice, freezing cold, blue eyes glanced out from a short fringe of glistening pure silver hair, moving slowly over to connect with Danny's gaze.

For that moment it was like the world had stopped

The dark haired boy kept the gaze held with the startling bright haired blond, staring slightly as he looked over what the bright turquoise eyed boy was wearing.

A pair of skinny black jeans were wrapped around lush, skinny legs, which had been taking their walk in their stride before time seemed to have just completely frozen for both of them. The boy in front of Danny was wearing a tight fitted white shirt and a black fitted coat with a grey hanging scarf which reached down the boy's toned torso.

The blonde had a bag handing from his shoulder and his arms wound around books which he kept against his chest. His gaze cast low under the line of his spiked fringe as he let out a small pearly smile, before turning his gaze slowly away, seeming to bring meaning of time back with it.

Danny's heart beat slammed out like an audible drum.

"Danny..." Jonathan clicked his hands in front of his friend's eyes. "Listen, if we keep spacing out whenever one of us is saying something, then this is going to be a very interesting year, cause that means we're going to need someone else to pass along the message to each other!"

That's when he finally noticed where Danny's gaze lingered, holding onto the blonde boy who kept his head just turned enough so that out the corner of those frighteningly harsh eyes, Danny could hold onto that look, till the blond turned his head away, a small grin set at the side of his mouth as he carried on walking.

Jonathan grinned, throwing himself back onto the small ledge of the window sill and finding he could still balance his light weight, smiling from ear to ear, even as Danny began to walk off down the hall way.

The blond boy turned in a slow spin once, making sure that he only glanced out the side of his sight at Danny once in his twirl, before laughing softly and turning his gaze directly straight a head of him and walking down the winding corridor.

Danny however, just lent there against the locker staring after the boy with curious and set eyes. Okay he was probably really not helping himself in that moment when it came to Jonathan's thoughts of him, but still... he had paused. He hadn't been able to do anything else! What a boy! Honestly! Danny hadn't seen him around before, was the boy a transfer? Just someone new to the school? Or had he been someone who had stayed in the quiet of the shadows.

The blond just let out a soft giggle, walking a little faster but picking up a little speed when he glanced over his shoulder to see Danny watching him leave, before moving out into a soft, seeming like jog, knowing Danny was clearly in tow and line behind him.

Danny almost fell over his own feet when he heard the boy's British accent and his beautiful, river flowing voice.

"See something you like?"He glanced slowly over his shoulder, half smiling and half smirking, while the words purred from his mouth in with the time of the theatre students who were practising their number. He paused for a moment, making Danny and all the other boy's who had been staring behind him stumble in their steps at the sudden halt, his piercing eyes glistening with amusement as he half turned to Danny, his eyes moving across him so coldly for a moment that Danny felt himself taken back by that gaze.

Danny burst out into a run with the boy, following his steps not seemingly knowing that he was caught in a tangible net cast by the beautiful boy. It was like he was caught some how on an invisible hook which was tethered between the two of them.

Danny whispered to himself for a long minute, staring after the excited laughing blond, as he rounded the corridor corner and watched the boy take a stance, lent back against the corner of a staircase, almost seemingly waiting for Danny."You'll always be wondering." The blond purred, tilting his head back slightly and half closing his eyes as he let a Cheshire cat like grin split his face.

Danny ran forward, with an arm out as he felt like something was trying to slip him up, but the blond only twirled on the spot, flashing Danny a slight wink with a smirk as the black haired boy blushed from ear to ear.

"JONATHAN!" Danny growled, as he glared over his shoulder at his grinning friend.  
"What?" Danny's best friend grinned at him innocently before nodding his head in the boy's direction. "Either you get your arse into gear and go after him! Or I'll give him your number anyway!"  
"You wouldn't."  
"Him. Follow. Now!" Jonathan said seriously and Danny knew in that moment. That the boy was not going to let up on him. "Besides! You saw that look he gave you! Get in there!" He winked.  
"I swear if you wasn't my friend." Danny growled.

He turned and watched the silver blond slowly sway his hips ever so slightly with every slow step down the stairs, taking a small jump on the last two steps and landing on the chequered marble floor. Danny didn't even hide his efforts of running now, he knew he would have been pulled along anyway by what ever force it was that was keeping him hooked to the blond, otherwise known to him as; Jonathan.

The blond grinned once more, taking slow crossing steps, one in front of the other as he twirled slightly on the spot, showing off the short cut back and sides of his hair, but letting the flurry of spikes at the front rise and catch the air whenever he passed a window. His porcelain pale tone was gorgeous against the winter backdrop even without having spoken, it was obvious with the rest of him being like that, he was going to have an incredibly beautiful voice.

The blond boy grinned as finally Danny tripped as was brought crashing into the locker where the blond had threw himself back against the wall. Those blue eyes now stared up intently at Danny. "Aren't you going to ask me?" The blue eyed boy whispered gently.

But now the blond seemed to have completely set himself as he reached out a hand, slowly landing it palm flat against Danny's chest as he spoke with a fierce softness. "Let me guess, crazy friend right?" His voice purred, as he leaned forward, tilting his head back slightly to look up at the small difference which was their height as Danny was about half a head taller than him.

But the dark haired boy was too busy blushing bright crimson as the blond's eyes sparkled and his lips parted ever so slightly, the closer he got to Danny.

Danny whispered... well, attempted to would have probably been a better description for the tongue tied boy, as that pale, precise hand, danced along the collar of his neck, grazing gently along his skin and making him gasp and sigh out. The blond gave that adorable laughter and turned, taking away his touch and leaving something inside Danny to stutter for a second in emptiness. He was still a little shocked from the blond's sudden light steps away before he felt that annoying hook, aka Jonathan kick him in the small of his back, once again tug at him and bring him hurtling along after this strange boy, even as this mysterious, strange new boy kept shooting a grin over his shoulder.

Danny had thought he lost sight of where the blond was down the maze of corridors and lockers for a minute as around him, most were chatting and groaning as they went about, to and fro from their classes. Who was this boy?

Danny could remember him now.

Well up until a hand reached out and grabbed on tightly to the collar of his shirt, yanking him into the small doorway of a closed classroom, with just enough wall around them both that the blond and Danny were forced against one another for room, but the blond just kicked out a leg when Danny began to turn away and smirked brilliantly as the dark haired boy fell forward slightly, blushing brighter.

A moment passed, like when both had first glanced at each other, time freezing as the distance between their lips remained open, but their eyes trembling as they looked into each other. Unsure what to do. Unsure except only to listen to the sound of each other's echoing heart beats as they hammered loudly, slowly fading.

Before Danny knew exactly what was happening, the blond was pushing him away slightly then simply laughing, diving back into the corridor, grinning coldly at him and then bursting out into a malicious laughter, a laughter which rivalled the coldness of his eyes. "Cute." The boy purred, looking Danny over again. "But you're too easy." He smirked.

This whole time... This whole time he had been toying with Danny!

Danny's eyes suddenly flared with rage at the blond from where he was stood gaping and blushing, staring at this boy incredulously.

"Oh... that's right." Jonathan said awkwardly stepping up behind his friend, looking at the ground, after all, he had been the one pushing Danny towards the boy. "That's Jack." He said, his narrowing. "That boy is bad news Danny. He toys with most of the guys around here. He loves getting into peoples heads." Jonathan blushed looking with a glare at the ground. "He likes to get people's blood pumping then he likes to leave them high and dry."  
"Hang on... did he do that to you?"  
"He asked me out to dinner... then apparently he stood me up so that he could have dinner with someone else instead... wait- Hey! Danny! Don't! Come back here!"

Danny had lunged out, running after the boy to force him into apologizing to his friend. His hand finally reached out and slammed onto the handle of the door the blond had vanished through.

Danny blinked a couple of times and turned his head. "HEY! You stubborn idiot!" Jonathan said, still shaking him, till the dark haired boy took a few more seconds to process himself before tilting his head at his best friend.  
"Uh... what?"

For a moment then... he had felt something in him almost question him, like someone had walked over his grave.

"I said." Jonathan rolled his eyes dramatically, folding his arms as he nodded his head patiently towards the door where the blond had gone a few seconds ago, in what had been one of the most strange... no sorry. _THE_ most strange, moments of Thomas' life. He had never been so drawn towards someone before... that blond though. Those eyes... the boy had walked over him almost like all of a sudden he had completely wiped everything else out of Danny's mind. "Who's that chick you were following?!"  
"Jonathan... what the fuck just happened?!"  
"I don't know."  
"You either?!" Danny stared around, a bit unnerved, letting out another tremble for a second. Jonathan frowned seemingly doing the same before he looked down at his phone as it buzzed with a message.  
"Look! He's not getting away with being a dick to you, the arrogant little bastard-"  
"He's like that with everyone! I've only ever seen him be nice to one person... I think his name is Thomas. He's in the upper year, just getting ready to leave at the end of this year. He loved breaking people's hearts! Some people say they've heard him they say that broken hearts always taste the best." Jonathan shuddered.  
"Hang on... Thomas?" Danny stared with wide eyes. "Thomas Dylan?!" The black haired boy exclaimed. "Golden eyes? Blond. Massive dick head?!"  
"Yeah... how do you know him?" Jonathan rose an eyebrow but Danny just shook his head.  
"Look, the point is, you can't let this blond bastard walk over you-"  
"Ah, Mr Eddison! How delightful for you to give us all a small look into your private life and your opinion on your fellow class mates."

Danny froze as he and Jonathan looked up slowly to the face of the teacher who was glaring down at them and shaking his head.

"Welcome to my class. I'm sure you will find it a interest... You can take a seat next to Mr Jones. As for you-"

"Nope. Not ever gonna happen." Jonathan squeaked, patting Danny on the back. "You're in on your own one here buddy! Good luck with Blondie!" Jonathan darted his head around his friend slightly to look at Jack who was sat back in his seat, one leg crossed over the other, his fingers tapping out on the desk slowly. "H-Hey Jack, how you been?" He asked casually.

But the blue eyed boy's eyes never moved even the slightest from their murderous glare which was locked onto Danny.

"Heh?"

Danny glanced over to see that he had hauled the door wide open and his and Jonathan's entire conversation had just gone public to everyone else.

The students sat in the rows of chairs in the classroom had been the ones from... what ever the heck that was about a minute ago.

Most were now shooting him looks, others were trying not to snicker or laugh at the look on his face, or the clear fact that he had just walked into a classroom without knowing anything what was going on... Well of course he didn't! A minute ago he had thought that he had been getting flirted with by some arrogant little bastard who had apparently broken his best friend's heart!

"Heh?" Danny's eyes widened.

"Welcome to Art Class. Now please, there's only one seat left at the desk in the back. I ask all my students to sit in pairs, please take the seat next to Mr. Jones." The teacher beamed, closing the door behind Danny and mumbling quietly. "I'm sure that you will find it an interesting experience."

"HEH!?" Danny stared at the man before his moved across to the only free seat where a blond was sat back in his chair, staring with a raised eyebrow at the black haired boy as though to say. _'Wow? You came into a class you didn't even know about?'_ While the other thing he seemed to be thinking was. _'Arrogant...little...bastard?'_ Those cold vicious blue eyes bore into him.

"Oh shit." Danny muttered and hung his head, slowly moving forward till with shame he took his seat and began to dread the moment when he would have to explain himself... if this boy didn't beat the hell out of his first.

Cause the way that Jack was looking him right now?

Was like Danny had just served himself up as number one person on the boy's murder list.

 _This._ He thought. _This is why I never, ever should let Jonathan try to hook me up with someone!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!** **Thanks so much to anyone who follows/favourites!** **Warning: Story contains, boyxboy, heavy violence, death, dark themes, mentions of abuse, swearing and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

I slowly shimmied my hips as my black jeans slid down my waist and onto the floor. I reluctantly reached out and pulled open my gym locker reprehensibly.

When the full length mirror on the inside came into the light, I wanted to quickly turn and look away from it, then never turn back. In the light it seemed as though viciously bright and cold ice of platinum hair had become the dominant colour.

That was my father's hair colour.

I studied the vicious cold blue to it's deepest and most familiar shade. To the way that it seemed to shine like a lake of ice... so piercing. So cold.

Those were my father's eyes.

I shoved my jeans roughly into the small available space with my shirt and jacket then slammed it shut as roughly as I could. "Don't stampede beautiful." I jumped slightly as a fist sailed into the locker door next to me.

Thomas's familiar face broke out into a laugh as he walked past in his gym clothes; a turquoise vest with pure black shorts. His legs were toned from the amount of hours he had put in for training, and his body was looking more sharper. The boy grinned and was chuckling from ear to ear with his bright smile as he looked over at me, my eyes exploding violently into bright crimson and black spreading through the ball of my eyes like a river of ink.  
"Careful beautiful. You're gonna give yourself away." Thomas paused for a minute before frowning down at me as he seemed to only just realize something. "Hang on... you've never screwed up before."

As usual whenever I was upset or angry, those golden eyes looked down at me as a pair of arms slid around my shoulders and the boy lent softly against my back, his fingers laced together over my heart as he held me in his embrace. It was a nice comfort and a nice change to just allow myself some simple comfort with someone.

I stared into the mirror as I watched black veins ebb through just beneath his eyes and crimson paint his iris. I watched the same hungry transformation which I had studied in myself, take place in his eyes.

It was nice to be with someone of my own kind.

He nuzzled his head against my neck and I sighed, glaring at my own reflection, feeling my fire growing on the inside more violently. I wanted to stretch! All of my limbs, I wanted to stretch and be free for just a few minutes! Thomas as far as I knew was near enough the only other ghoul here at the academy. I guess I was lucky enough that the only other ghoul around here was my best friend, but it also made it annoying, for example when I'm hunting down some dinner... well I say hunting, I mean toying with some idiots, then I know at least that I haven't got to share or worry about anyone trying to move in on my dinner.

I could still feel the blood on my hands from last night's kill.

I had spent a few days hunting them down.

It was just like it always was whenever I was back home here in Croydon. The air was full of the delectable stench of humans, a lot of families still on their holidays! Meat! Fresh, heavy, summer kissed, fat meat! Juicy and blood filled with the relaxed experience of the summer which lingered in the bone licking goodness of their skeletons!

Oooh, It gives me trembles even thinking about it now!

It had been a father, he had been out wondering the cliff side, taking a long walk by himself. He had sandy hair streaked with faint lines of grey, puppy dog brown eyes and wore expensive and charming clothes. He had been watching the sea without a care, keeping all of his memories locked away, not like most of the others who had always kept their goofy, stupid grins on their faces.

I had followed him for a while, always walking in the shadows of the hills side path which kept a lot of people off the road. It was a quiet gravel way, just raised over the roadside view, giving a look down onto the crashing cliffs and the tide of the beach.

He had eventually come a point in the road where the bench faced out to the empty and star lit sky. The full moon raised like a giant orb into the purple depths of the sky. His golden ring had caught and glistened out on his finger as he had raised his phone next to his ear and grinned out to the world. His face so smug, like he had somehow bested life and was now enjoying the benefits.

His heart was racing... I could smell it from here. The rush of adrenaline, the slight slick of sweat on his brow making his succulent meat aroma waft with the sea breeze and into my awaiting flared nostrils as a dark grin split my face. I could feel the burn as the veins ebbed through my face and my eyes shined dark crimson. I could smell him! The most succulent and juicy of meats! His blood pumping like a golden nectar through his veins.

"Yeah. I miss you too." He had said casually into the phone. A grin had spread across his face, as he had stood, shoving his hand into the depths of his pocket. "Yeah the stupid bitch bought it." He chuckled again. "She thought that this trip would bring us back together? That we're doing it for the kids? God I can't think of anything else right now but just getting back to London so I can come over to yours and completely-"  
 _Ooh a cheater!_ I had thought with a salivating mouth and slowly feeling my self will rip away. A liar. Liars were always the best tasting! Well, next to those who had broken hearts. Liars were always so full of themselves, they were sweet and succulent!

The man carried on laughing as he whispered dirty promises to his side bit.

Up until the point that my hand closed over his eyes, my teeth scratching at his throat like a teasing lover as I licked my lips. He arched his back feeling what he thought was the razor point of two blades being shoved against his spine. I felt him freeze and tense. "Put the phone away baby." I whispered gently, grinning from ear to ear. "Do you want someone who talks, or someone who gets things done... and by done. I mean you doing me." I purred to his ego.  
"Sweetheart I'm gonna call you back." He grinned, chuckling slightly into the phone. Hanging up just as quickly as he had called out to her. _Ooh, must have been true love._ I rolled my eyes internally.  
"Is she gone?" I asked in a light and soft voice, so gentle that it would have had anyone thinking I was some innocent little beauty.  
"I'm all yours now."  
"Promise?"

My sweetness was replaced with a vicious grin as my back exploded open, flaring like I had just been doused in gasoline and petrol, but instead of the agony of fire and burning alive, only the sense of relief filled me from head to toe! Oh god it felt so good to finally just let go and release what I had pent up! Having to hide behind all the fucking tedious acts! Sticking in the shadows! Smiling from ear to ear with just the fake humanity that they all wanted!

So at that moment standing in the abandoned side of the cliff, I got what I had become so completely addicted to ever since I had let go and lose control the first time. I dared not spare a glance over my shoulder as to the one gift that every ghoul had. The strength that being one of us had against the sheep of the tedious humanity. The weapons we wielded to slit the throats of the lambs which were these swine, to feed ourselves.

However at that moment, I allowed myself only to let the fire on my back spread brighter and brighter, it's strength moving with the constant feeding I kept on myself from binging humans. It had been nearly a month! A whole month since I had been able to do this! Cramped up looking like one of them for so long! I hated it! God above, I hated it!

I settled one hand on the man's shoulder while with my other hand, I heard the sickly squelch echo out as my fingers slowly curled into his eye sockets. I felt his blood pour out, so warm against my fingertips as I curled my fingers in tighter, slowly turning them up.

He had tried to scream out but I had just shoved that phone of his into his mouth at the first chance I had. Not his screams came out distorted, garbled with his heavy labour of trying to breath. His voice was reaching a pitch that most would never be able to understand. But oh god the smell! The delicious smell! His fear was making his heart race! More of his blood was pouring out over my fingers! I couldn't help it!

I slowly pulled one finger out of his eye socket and licked it, tasting his rich and strong blood against my tongue. Shit, oh god, he was delicious! So fucking tasty! I was losing my mind! I wanted to kill him! I WANTED TO RIP HIM APART!  
"PLEASE!" His garbled scream came. "PLEASE! HELP ME! HELP ME-AG-AG-AGHHH"  
"I am... I'm helping your wife." I whispered, sliding my finger back into his eye socket like a bowling ball and ripping up sharply. "I'm saving her from your lies... god, I can't wait to taste your skin." I purred against his ear like a lover, listening to his prolonged scream as while with the hand that I was pulling his skull up with, the other I pushed down on his shoulder with.

It watched, starving, unable to look away as skin came apart at his neck like tearing stitches. He was coming apart at the seems! Haha!

I dipped my tongue down to lick along with the tear as with one last agonised and prolonged scream, I ripped his head and half his spinal cord free of his stupid body. Blood spraying across my face setting my tongue alight with delectable flavours while i dug in immediately, unable to help myself after having gone nearly a month straight without being able to do this.

I could still hear his screams now. But he had been so delicious! So full of adrenaline, fear, his blood had been the best drink I had ever had in my life. The monster had been fed and I had gotten rid of one more useless meat bag off the streets. The family would be better of without him. Everyone was a winner. I had got to torture the bastard, slowly eating away at his innards, taking his head and spinal chord as a trophy, licking it clean like a child would a treat. He had looked prettier without his eyes, It's a shame I couldn't have kept it for later, but alas, I had school and I had spent the majority of the night hunting the bastard down and getting away from my school.

I just found it ironic that his heart had been so sweet... tasting at least!

"Busy night?" Thomas smirked, bringing my mind back to him and me. "I know you get grumpy when you don't sleep."  
"He was just another loser, cheating on his wife." I muttered quietly, tilting my head as Thomas nuzzled his head against my neck. I couldn't help but purr like a kitten at the affectionate touch.  
"That normally always puts you in a good mood! What, did someone interrupt your meal?"  
"I met a new toy today." I whispered coldly, slowly leaning forward and tilting my head so the bones clicked loudly.  
"Hmmm, honestly, I always tell you, you shouldn't play with your food so much! And you shouldn't have filled up last night! You know what tonight is! Your ex won't be too happy if he finds out you've been binging again."  
"I am fine to eat again tonight. He was yummy last night but he just lacked more flavour. The best part about it was killing him! Seeing him scared. You know that's always the way for me!" I shrugged, leaning back into his chest.

To anyone else, I guess me and Thomas looked like lovers, boyfriends, what ever you want to call it. I mean, we were close, we both knew more about each other than we did anyone else, but neither of us had ever really had the time between keeping up the cover for ourselves, going to school, and attending my Ex's fine dine and not exactly wine club. But then again.

That's the life of a Gourmet.

Sweet and charming on the outside, psychotic and hungry on the inside.

It just so happened that my flamboyant ex happened to be the main parasite and Gourmet at the club.

Thomas had been the only over ghoul there even remotely close to my age, the both of us being the youngest in the club. We both still had different perspectives though, he preferred to eat his kills of a plate, choosing them out like a farmer at the market, toying with them, after all, he hated humans as much as I do. But he always loved experimenting with the taste of different humans.

I had no problem with that, I loved the extreme combination of taste, the delectable variety, after all, no two humans were alike in their taste. Some were succulent, some were dry. Some were better served bathed in different blood types, some were dry and rough to eat. But all were delectable, it's how my ex had been able to sway me into his 'club'.

However though, I needed more than to just be served my feast on a plate! I am a predator animal! The top of the food chain! There was something in me that was never satisfied until like last night, I had some human screaming and writhing as I ate them piece by piece. Sure last night had been a bit of a rush job, but I had been on the clock to get back before anyone had noticed I'd gone. Normally I preferred to eat them slowly, prolonging their death as long as possible. I loved the taste of fear in my meat. It made it all the more succulent with blood from their frantic hearts!

Thomas laughed slightly as I tilted my head back, kicking out my foot slightly. "Unfortunately, I won't be bringing the dish of dinner tonight. My meal ran a bit scared. It's a shame, he was a pretty little thing." Thomas sighed and shrugged. "I would have used his bones as toothpicks to serve him on." Those golden eyes glittered excitedly.  
"You should just drag him out. Use that charm."  
"Hey, you're the one who charms his meals into the pit." Thomas laughed while I guess it was my turn to shrug.  
"What can I say, I always think they taste a bit better with a broken heart."

I paused then frowned deeply as I felt the skin writhed on my back at what had happened earlier today. The look on that boy's face. He hadn't been like the others. Normally after a bit of flirting, they would be left confused and come chasing after me for more! They would be smitten by the perfume I wear! They would come crawling after me! Pleading for a date! Begging me to give them a chance.

I would hold them out as long as possible, wait till I think their little pathetic human hearts wouldn't be able to last any more. It was only in that minute that I would allow them to think they may have gotten me, that they may have actually won. They would be so happy and god they would smell so delicious in that moment. It was almost as good as hunting them down in the streets! Almost being the best word... but today. That boy! I had him right where I wanted him! But instead of like the others, who would come running back like lost little puppies!

He had just been defiant! More worried about his friend who... I think I had planned to feed to the club a while back, but had traded up for some large thug on the street who had followed me home from school to the dormitories. Damn he had be delicious.

But all that defiance... it had made him smell, so fucking good. All the way through art class we had barely said any words to each other, except for when that old wheeze bag teacher had forced us both to introduce ourselves and do a small opening work shop to the class.

And that had gone down just so freaking brilliantly!

It had been the hardest thing in my life in those two hours not to lose control. God he had smelt so good! A tide of anger, defiance, loyalty... I could smell it all rolling around in him, like a list of fine herbs to his tender and mouth watering skin. "This boy." I whispered finally, tilting my head up slowly to look at Thomas. "He called me an arrogant little dick."  
"But you _are_ an arrogant little dick." My best friend teased, making me roll my eyes before glaring at him seriously. "Okay, okay! So the little sheep is the black one of this herd!" Thomas stared into the reflection of the mirror, looking at our eyes which marked us as the monsters we were. "It doesn't mean anything at all! What was his name anyway."  
"Danny... Danny something I think."

Thomas froze at that. His eyes flaring.

"Black hair?"  
I nodded.  
"Grey eyes."  
I nodded.  
"Like some typical prince charming from a Disney film?"  
I laughed.

Thomas glowered into the mirror. "I know the little shit... He upset you?" He asked me gently, curling his finger under my chin and turning my gaze up. Those dark eyes looked down at me, sharing the dark joy which I only knew came from someone else who was a monster just like me. I nodded but made sure to keep my gaze locked with Thomas'. "Well I can't have that can I. Do you want me to kill him?" He asked me softly but I shook my head immediately.  
"Oh no... not this one." I paused looking over into the mirror. "He... interests me."  
"It's fine... I'll just hurt him another way." Thomas shrugged, wrapping his arms back around me possessively and making me purr. "No one, no one hurts you." Thomas grinned turning our gazes back to the mirror as the crimson and veins slowly faded. Our natural colours returning back to finish the façade and appearance which disguised us as one of the sheep instead of the wolves. "I'll break the meat bag... In the best way that I always do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you** **Lena-luvs-cats for you wonderful reviews!** **Thanks so much to anyone who follows/favourites!** **Warning: Story contains, boyxboy, heavy violence, death, dark themes, mentions of abuse, swearing and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

"OI! Eddison! HURRY UP AND GET THE HELL IN HERE!" A voice barked roughly and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I had only just got into the locker room, but still the coach was already taunting me into getting back into the room.

I didn't care.

I was still thinking about what exactly had happened in class earlier! I can't believe I had got roped into taking art class! Then again, I couldn't entirely just blame the teacher could I? I'm the one who had charged after Jack as though I had been a angry bull in a china shop. I couldn't help myself though! Jonathan was my best friend! He had been for as long as I could remember! I was extremely protective over him, always had been and always will be.

So I had been forced and signed up into art class because I had charged into there. I had taken that seat feeling those cold vicious blue eyes locked onto me with bloody murder. He said nothing through he majority of the class but just sat there quietly, with narrowed eyes when he glowered at me, otherwise he turned his head towards the front when the professor began explaining what the course entailed.

But when the teacher looked around at everyone sat in their pairs and told them all to introduce themselves to each other and start on a small sketching exercise of a part of one another, to do a profile of each other's faces, or to do a rough and quick sketch of your partner in a pose. I just glowered towards the professor with a glare of his own, unable to believe this guy! Did he just enjoy making his students feel awkward? What teacher puts two kids next to each other who don't get on! This guy was just doing this on purpose to make us both feel more awkward.

But orders were orders.

I had turned slowly and kept an impassive face but also a relatively open mind... even if already all I wanted to do was knock this boy's lights out as he just narrowed his gaze at me. His fingers tapping out against the rough canvas paper of his note book, his eyes hard been harsh, cold and more piercing that what I had thought before. They seemed to do more than just look at me, they were looking into me! Just sat there in those quiet minutes, he was looking at me as though I was a open book with it's pages running wildly free in the wind in front of his eyes.

I was unnerving to say the least, to have someone pay such a fixated attention specifically on you. It was like everything that I was, everything that was part of me was being laid bare directly in front of him to look over.

"S-So I guess." I cleared my throat, turning my own gaze more strongly and defiantly to his own, making sure that I didn't back down as I stared back into his pale orbs. I saw him tense, it was ever such a small movement. A slight twitch to his shoulder, a more intense glare flaring from the centre of his pupil. I don't think that he's used to people standing their ground with him. I can tell from the way that he looks at me now. It's different from the way that he looks at the others. He looks at them with a gaze so bored, as though to him everyone else in here is just a waste of his time and energy. Like they were nothing puppets on a stage, and he was waiting for them to do something amusing.

I clear my throat letting my voice come out more steady as I just look more strongly back into his eyes. I could feel his gaze sliding over me, even if he doesn't move a muscle. We both sit, turned to each other, but I know that he's seeing far more of me, than I of he. "We have to do this. It's wise not to annoy these teachers, best not to give him any other reasons."

Jacks stays quiet but simply keeps that gaze on me, he tilts his head barely the smallest of centimetres and carries on to look at me. His face set like a blank slab of stone, just completely impossible to read. "My name is Daniel. Daniel Eddison." I find it hard to smile at him, not because of his unnerving eyes, but because of the fact this is the boy who hurt my best friend.  
"Charmed. I'm sure." Jack stated, his eyes moving over me slowly as he slid his fingers out slowly across the canvas paper. His painted black nails were sharp, grown and shapes to look like claws. He's so light in his touch that the sharp edge of his nail not even leaving a mark on his art pad. He unnerves me, that's for certain but I don't let it show. I won't let it show. I won't let him think that he's some how just mightier than all of us in this class. What makes him so much better than us? What makes him think that he's so mighty?

"I'm... how did you put it. ' _The arrogant little bastard'_?" Jack's eyes shined faintly as a smug smile crept at the edge of his mouth, almost invisible, only the slightest twitch gaze it away, but the boy just lent back in his chair, retaining that cold and blank emotionless face as he gaze at me. His eyes scouring over me with a new fixation now. Like he was just starting to maybe recognise something, or that I had done something to surprise him. "And is it really arrogance or anything else if I can back it and yourself up?" He purred in that sweet voice, leaving me speechless at his cocky attitude! "Now shut up and hold still." He muttered, pulling a fountain pen out of his pocket and looking at me with those cold eyes again.

But I was just sat there with a glare at him. My jaw hung open a fraction while I didn't even know really what to think. Who the hell was this boy?! Why was it that I had never heard of him before today-  
"Don't you know the meaning of 'shut up?" He asked me bluntly again, meeting my gaze but I didn't back down again. He rose an eyebrow but tilted his head again slightly, looking at me.  
"Don't you know the meaning of the word manners?" I growled quietly. "I didn't even say anything! Also, pen? I might not be an expert in this class, but I'm pretty sure that mostly everyone else in here is using pencil not pen-"  
"In life there is more than one language with which we speak, there is a way and movement that neither time nor history forgets. Not all languages are spoken with words or escape through the mouth." His eyes moved across to me slowly after glancing down at his art pad. He had cut me off as quickly as I had begun with a curt and swift move of his voice and a slash of his eyes to mine. His gaze slicing over me and having me pause as his words sank into me. "And I don't like to repeat myself, but since you're obviously missing a few connected wires up in that skull of yours, I'll take it slowly, just for you." He stated making my nostril flare and my jaw set tightly. "If you can back yourself up, then it isn't anything."

Jack's hand swiftly moved across the canvas paper, his eyes barely leaving me, but his hand moving like it had it's own sight.

"But a god given talent." He finished with a gentle purr of his voice.

I curled my hand onto a fist on the table, raising my eyebrow and frowning at him. This cocky little boy, who did he think he was?!

He was quiet then, keeping those maliciously cold and arrogant eyes on me, locking far into the depths of my soul, like he was peeling back the layers of skin and seeing something beneath. His gaze would shift occasionally into the depths of sketch as he slashed the ink down with a deadly and precise strike. I was trying to understand just exactly who this boy was. Why did he have such a fixated and hungry look on me, while the rest of the room may as well have been cattle in a field to him for the good that they were!

He paused every now and then, but I was surprised whenever he reached out and laid his hand on my cheek, tilting my head ever so slightly, exposing the cold of my throat, while his porcelain fingers danced across my skin as though he was touching me like a teasing lover. He would rest the point of his nails against my skin, making me want to flinch back, I knew it was intentional because whenever he did, he kept his eyes locked on me, waiting for that movement.

But I didn't give in. I never allowed myself to flinch. I didn't give him and wouldn't give him any satisfaction. Not a single bloody ounce!

He would frown after that and I would hold back a smirk. He would snarled something beneath his breath and shoot me a look that would make me flinch back. Only on the last time when I could see him beginning to start to tremble ever so faintly, did he just growl, "done, for now." He shot me a cold look.  
"Can I see?"  
"Take a wild guess there champ." He growled, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Okay, yeah. So, I didn't like this douche bag. He was conceited, arrogant, malicious and a plain, okay, he was attractive, very much so, but he was still a bitch, albeit an attractive one I guessed. Not in any other way than the obvious. He had something about him, a beauty that just drew you in. The way the colours of a Venus Fly trap does before it get's a new meal. He was like the winter, cold, and lasting. The way his eyes locked onto you... he could make you feel like the only person around for a hundred miles. Even right now in the crowded classroom, I felt as though it was just me and him.

He unnerved me... he wanted me scared of him. He wanted me like everyone else, bowing down to him, on their knees for him, to be staring at him like he was the sun and not the moon in the shadows of a night sky.

"Do you even actually have any paper? Any equipment? Anything?" Jack rose an eyebrow and I resisted the urge to say something cold in retort to him. Something to break him. To make him show the true anger in himself instead of his cool and calm façade which he wore like a mask.

I had shook my head and looked him up and down so slowly that I hadn't felt anything else in that moment but anger at him. This boy, what was he? What was he actually worth? Who could he be worth to anyone? Just because he had an attractive face maybe, that meant that he would craved in a world above all else because of he was slightly more attractive, he was something on the outside but on the inside he was foul.

"What would be the point?" I had said simply as he had rose an eyebrow, now more so shocked to the extent that it showed in his eyes.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said." I shrugged. "What would be the point." I lent forward slowly so we were levelled, and I was looking him in his cold blue eyes. "After all, what good would there ever be, on paper or to people." I shook my head looking him up and down. "What good would there be in remembering you." I stated then stormed out the class just as the bell had gone off.

After that, I had simply just made my way here to the locker room. I had heard some voices speaking quietly as I had come in, but the moment I had closed the door and looked around, I had found the locker room empty... maybe I had just been imagining it? That or whoever had been in here had high tailed it out pretty quickly.

I was sat, half dressed, just sat there on the bench in the quiet room in my boxers, staring down at my hands which I had wound up with tape around my knuckles for training. I was just staring absently at my hands, thinking of Jack. That boy... I just couldn't understand it? Why would someone willingly be so cold. What could make someone just so harshly cold? How could someone so young like him also have eyes like that? So piercing, so direct... almost as though he saw the world drowned in something else.

Oh I don't know. Why was I even wasting my time thinking about someone like him? People like him were best left out of my thoughts, forgotten. After all, who would really want to even remember someone like him?

I pulled my vest down over my head and pulled up my shorts as I was ready to start. "Yeah yeah." I murmured. "I'm coming."

My mother always said when I was a kid; When the heart hopes. Hope comes a knocking.

I was so not prepared for what came next.

"One two."

My fist pumped out smashing into the bag.

"ONE TWO!"

The punch bag went back slightly as I felt the impact spread through the strong pose of my arm.

It was like the rhythm of a strong wave, cascading and slowing surging through ever single posed muscle. My arm however was resurgent and unwavering. It refused on every single level to be acknowledged as anything less than a solid pose of marble.

"Come on you're slacking!" A voice shouted over.

Why did everyone want that? Why did everyone want the damn best out of me! Training takes time! Get off my back! What do you want?!

"Oh it's okay sir. The freak is used to slacking."

I paused for a moment and turned my head towards the main ring of the arena.

There was Thomas in all is self imposed, vein glory. His vest thrown to one side and abandoned now he was pushing his own limits. His lightly pale chest gleamed under the spot lights of the large gym. His hair had been slicked back revealing those deep and all knowing eyes. I hated those eyes, it reminded me of someone, but with him you knew exactly what he was thinking. They were something so warm, that liquid and molten gold colour, but they were so harsh. The boy's midnight black shorts revealed a bit more of his hip that made me blush for some reason.

He slowly walked forward, bored of the happenings in his own fight and lent slowly forward onto the corner of the ring, resting his head on the top rope and giving me that annoying smirk like smile which I detested with every fibre of my being. "Come on little boy. Stop slacking and come play with the big boys."  
"Yeah, I'm sure you like to play with boys." I barked and watched him flinch back as though I had actually landed a punch onto him.  
"You little bastard!" He snarled.  
"Shut up! Both of you! It's bad enough that we've had to double up with that stupid dance class, now I've got enough headaches without the two of you going at it! Now get back to training!"

Thomas decided to give me one last confident look before he turned back to his opponent. The other boy in the ring was glaring at him foully, panting slightly for breath before he called out, "Oh interested again are we-"

BANG

I didn't look.

I didn't need to. The sound of the other boy's body hitting the floor was all that I needed to hear to understand what had happened: why Thomas was so confident in himself and so lazy during that fight.

He had been toying with the boy and had been saving himself for the big one punch finish.

This was all just one big show for him.

That's what pissed me off.

After that... I'm not sure what exactly happened.

A rush began to fill my mind. My eyes darted back and forth over the warn leather. The dry and aged material groaned slightly as suddenly they were met by a blitz and frenzy of attacks. It seemed to just be the same rhythm beating over and over in my mind. Punch, pause, punch, punch, pause, punch.

"EASY TIGER!" The same voice of the coach barked.

But now I had lost myself... I didn't know what was going on.

What was up and down? Where was left or right? My vision almost seemed completely black as my fists relentlessly pounded out against the leather with great prejudice.  
"Is that really it? Was that all it took? Honestly, I'm a little surprised that-"

"YAGH!"

I turned and only caught a glimpse as my fist went directly towards Thomas's face. His forearm came up in a defence and took the full blunt blow of my hit. He paused in a split second, and for that frozen second I thought that I saw his face explode across into a dark and pearly white grin. His eyes had widened a fraction and he had looked at me with a sudden and bright new realization.  
I didn't stop there, in that single second, but only felt the fire in my stomach roar out at me to act. The same feral and frantic rhythm. My fists just shooting out at any available space on Thomas I could find. "This just got interesting!" He chuckled under his breath, as he brought out his arms as quickly as I could land a punch on him.

But I couldn't stop. There was just to much built up, unable to escape. Unable to do anything other than hate him with my entire existence? Everyone wanted nothing less then perfection out of me! "How many years have we been at this little boy!" Thomas roared. Stating the truth of our situation, ours a natural born rivalry that had been ignited from the first time we had seen each other. "All this time! All that I've done to you? Obviously it wasn't enough! Because you're still so pathetically weak!" Thomas laughed, dodging out the way as my fist sailed into the air next to his face, where it had been a few seconds before, but the boy just moved quickly like I was some annoying wasp that he was toying with. "Everything and this is as angry as you can get?!" He chuckled.

Angry... ANGRY?!

As soon as he said that I let the full torrent of pent-up rage explode across my mind with a scream.

I imagined an unsanctioned fire, burning so bright and yet with a righteous darkness, as though summoned from the darkest pits of hell.

It was reined by the memories of how much I had put up from him... all that I had kept pent-up for the last five years. Since the day this arse hole had walked into my life and started treating me like I was filth on the floor of our school.

The rage burst through me and smashed him to the side as though he was a leaf on the highway. His eyes widened as I opened mine and I saw him stare at me with a drowning disbelief and an incredulous shock.

Then as I went to lash out, my arm nearly went limp as I tore my gaze away from Thomas.

Slowly it moved over and locked onto a certain startling ice haired boy in the corner of the room with one of the instructors.

He slowly rose his almost porcelain hand out to the side and slid it through the air. His fingers stretched out as he leaned his head back and let his hair move back which originally had been swept across his face. His eyes were so intense that I couldn't help but just stare a bit deeper.

Hang on... wasn't that-

He was dressed in nothing other than some tight black shorts. His pale chest was exposed. He wasn't as toned as me or Thomas, but he looked a hell of a lot stronger than what he did. There was strength in those deceptive thin legs and arms.

I was almost hypnotized as I watched his hand slowly come back down and move across his cheek delicately. His fingers were perfectly lined as they moved back out and he raised his leg as gently as he could. His foot pointed out carefully. He was so graceful and so delicate... yet he looked like he had more control and more beauty than anything I have ever seen before.  
"It's not good enough! What have I told you about your arms!"

 _No... he looks perfect! There's nothing wrong with his arms!_ My thoughts whispered.

The boy took a slow and steady breath as his soft gaze slowly turned towards the ceiling while his head bowed slightly backwards. His leg raise up in a perfect one hundred and eighty degree angle as he raised up on the tip of his other foot.

I could see from here that his instructor was smiling internally though they didn't let it anywhere out of her external mask. Typical trainer critic style.

Percy followed my gaze and the next thing I knew was there was a fist launched at my face and sending me flying back towards the ground.

Even so... my eyes didn't move away from the boy once. He was so elegant and beautiful in stance.

His other leg slowly began to come down point first as though it was a sharpened blade about to make contact with a victim.

But this was pure and absolute beauty.

The boy's foot landed and even the trainer raised an eyebrow as he instantly shifted his weight and began to quickly flip. _"Well I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart."_ The son played out loudly, reverberating through the speakers. The boy flipped over and over himself, not faltering, never stopping, moving so elegantly from one step to the next, without any form of hesitation. _"But your blade it might be too sharp."_

I finally hit the cold ground and watched as he finished the third flip by spinning out on the tip of his toes. His other leg was arched back and move out as though he was a rotating razor. He brought it up behind his head, being so flexible enough that the point was able to touch the back of his skull. _"I'm like a rubber band, until you pull to hard."_ He slowly brought his hands up back along the sides of his lean body, his cold blue eyes the softest gaze that I had ever seen turned towards the ceiling as the boy, raised both arms to the sky, like he had tears in his eyes and was reaching to hold the sun in his hands.

 _"But you won't see me, fall apart."_ The ice cold haired blond slowly brought one hand gently down in an arch, brushing his cheek with the back of that hand, while raising to the tip of his toe and spinning around once, twice, three times, almost moving like a steady blur before on the fifth spin he brought himself back to a steady and control stop, pulling his arms around himself. _"Cause I've got an elastic heart."_ The chorus repeated itself and the boy brought his leg out slowly to an arch as he began to move back into those spins again, balanced, steady and focused.

He finally came to a stop after the fifth spin and caught his breath. His nimble fingers curled around a near bar and he took small, controlled breaths. "You think that this is going to be good enough?" The tutor growled. Her voice and tone went against everything that was hiding deep within her eyes. Her pride of the boy. Her amazement over that performance.

All distorted in her voice by a blatant and controlled lie.

Why was I thinking like this? What did some other boy and his bloody dance have to mean with me-

 _Shut. The. Hell. Up._ My thoughts scolded me worse than the punch from Thomas had dealt onto me. _How?!_ I shook my head! How the hell had he done that?! How the hell had the boy I had sat with earlier, who had eyes harsher than Death Valley at midday, how the hell had he just done that?! Was this just another trick, for the boy to try to catch me off guard?!

Speaking of which...

I spit blood from my mouth as I sat up off the ground and turned my glare back towards Thomas. "Him." Thomas snarled into my face and I couldn't help but frown deeply. His fingers curled viciously tight into my vest as I saw he was restraining himself from letting his hands to go to my neck. His eyes were alight with rage as his mouth was pulled back in a snarl as the boy glowered at me. "Stay the fuck away from him! You go near him and next time you'll never get back up off the floor! You stay away from Jack, you don't go near him! You don't even look at him!"

This was the first time. The first time in five years that we both had gotten under each other's skin like this. He had just given something away though for the first time. Thomas' weakness. Jack? "What, that arrogant prick got you wrapped around his finger too? Cause let me tell you, you're just a toy to him!"

I gasped as his fist smashed into the side of my face and blood splattered out of my gob and across the floor.

His fist which was gripping the throat of my vest, was now beginning to tremble and shake violently. "Not me." He snarled, his eyes alight, almost... seeming to look darker as the seconds passed and ticked by.

"What is your problem!" I glared and watched his eyes just sharpen harshly.

"You are. You stupid bastard!" Thomas came to take another swing at me but this time I was more prepared.

My fists sailed straight into his face before I pushed myself up quickly and scrambled back as fast as I could. He writhed on the floor for a long moment, holding his face, his voice a roar of anger as he flipped himself over in the blink of a second so he was on all fours. His back raised slightly like he seemed to be considering something in the wave of his anger. His teeth were barred like an animal and I found myself taking a step back, staring with wide eyes and disbelief, it was like looking into the eyes of a rabid animal!  
"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" He snarled.

I didn't doubt him.

"Enough!" The coach barked, shoving his way between us both. "I'm sick to death of you both doing this every time you come to lessons! You two, if you're not fighting over who has the best grade, then you're both working yourselves to death over who is stronger! Daniel! You can start coming after school!"  
"What!" Me and Thomas both exclaimed.  
That made me frown again.  
Why did he want me to stay in that class... Probably just so he wouldn't have to find another punching bag. That made a lot of sense... he had gone all so mad about Jack? Did he have a think for the boy? Whatever the case was, Jack seemed to be the crack in Thomas armour... and if they actually were close? Then obviously Thomas would have heard all about the blue eyed boy's morning.

Meaning that I had given him more than enough of a reason for him to be a bigger bitch than usual.

"Unless you can both get on from now on in class. I will start getting you both put apart into different classes! That means Danny, you will be coming after school when Miss Echidna has her one on one dance lessons and believe you me she doesn't like little runts like you."  
"She can hear you!" The other teacher barked out across to Coach.

She wasn't like many of the other teachers. Her figure was curvy and she was very thin. Her brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders and her eyes almost seemed to pierce you... but she was very much unlike any other teacher at school. We had her sometimes for English or she sometimes took up monitoring the library. But the reason she was unlike any other teacher at the school? She took a very different approach to class room work.

Although back to the point at hand... the threat of having to have an extra hour after school instead of having to deal with Thomas being a moron. Either situation I could handle...

Hang on...

I looked over to see where Miss was as she was, giving more instructions to the boy who moved in absolute perfect beauty. His form and body was perfect. I could feel my pulse racing slightly as I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather be doing than watching this boy just perform. Even though I still thought he was an absolute arse hole, I couldn't help but just stare.

There was no uncertainty. No hesitation. Just him and his dancing. "Pick it up!" Miss said calmly, it was less of a bark now but more out of an experimental idea.

But then...

He came to a stop.

For a moment I caught my breath, wanting to see what he would do next. Would he carry on dancing? Would he sing? Would he stop and give it in for the day. I knew that I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to know if his voice was as silky and beautiful as his movements. I had heard how he handled conversation... but that seemed to be Jack's talent. I was still desperate to know though. If it wasn't the way that the boy could look at you, or seem to give nothing back of himself while he took in all of you, then it was the way that he obviously seemed able to move! His performance drew you in, caught your eye, took you inside of his performance, into a story!

Jack had been right. He had a talent and he knew that he could back it up...

But he was still a humongous egotistical bastard though.

"You look tired." She lent back against the wall and looked the boy over. He had his back to me but I could hear the way that he was taking sharp and small breaths. I had only gotten small glimpses before towards the end of his performance. But now curiosity was burning as an inferno inside of me. Was it just this? What else did this boy have for skills?

"We'll call that it for today." She decided as Jack seemed to be catching his breath back.

But as he turned around to look at me, he froze, visibly, and I paused myself, watching as his eyes locked onto the edge of my mouth where blood was still trickling down my chin slightly. Miss had already packed up and smiled at him congratulating him for his hard work today, before he walked over to me and Thomas. The golden blond was still seething, but the moment that he saw Jack walking over, he glared at me and let out a quiet snarl under his breath.

Jack froze in place staring at me for a long minute then turning with worried and slightly scarred eyes to his friend as he reached taking a look at me now like all of a sudden I had become the most interesting thing in the room.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" He whispered in a soft purr.  
"As are you." I said quietly.  
"Frost." Thomas stated.

Jack snapped his gaze back from where he had been looking at me and focused back on his friend, reaching up to the bruises that I had left on Thomas' jaw and cheek. The boy's hand trembled faintly as his eyes kept darting back over to me, looking at the line of blood which was making it's way down my chin. "T-Thomas." He whispered, immediately turning on his heel but looking over his shoulder as he headed towards the showers, looking over me once more with those cold orbs. "See you around, Sexy." He smirked, grinning at me no longer with the cold malicious orbs that he had in class, but once more with that light and hungry flirtation.

Thomas growled something under his breath as both walked away, the golden blond wrapping his arm around Jack's shoulder and leaving me stood there by myself to stare after them both.

"What the fuck?!" I muttered, staring after them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thank you** **Lena-luvs-cats for you wonderful reviews!** **Thanks so much to anyone who follows/favourites!** **Warning: Story contains, boyxboy, heavy violence, death, dark themes, mentions of abuse, swearing and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

"That bastard!" Thomas snarled, still going on the next day as he looked at the shiner of a bruise which still glistened dark purple and black along his jawline and around his eye. He had both his hands slammed down on either side of the porcelain sink as he gazed at the large mirror in front of him on the dark blue painted walls. His shoulders were tensed and the skin on his back was squirming as I could see what was about to come next.

I yawned, slowly coming out my day dream as I side stepped out of the way of the porcelain sink as it smashed loudly into the wall next to my head, raining down in a shower of white shards and dancing with a deadly sharpness across the floor. I was still lent against the wall, finding my gaze wondering off every now and then as my mind was more of an organised mess lately. The thinking space and being around Thomas proved to be more of a relief than I could ask for, but still, I hated being here in this stupid college.

But yesterday had still proved to be something worrying for me... I had nearly lost it. With Daniel stood there, I mean, I had heard him and Thomas fighting but my performance had been apparently what had caught his attention. Not that I was surprised, I always loved to dance, people loved to stare at something beautiful as it moved. At least someone was enjoying my reflection in that moment and my appearance, because I wasn't. I had merely been trying to clear my head, trying to distract myself with an extra work out, something to try and just get my mind off the boy.

I had spent an hour staring at him, looking into those cold grey eyes as I had sketched them in my book. Okay, so the stubborn guy was a pain in the arse... but his eyes. There had been something about them, about him. He had just looked at me, not backing down and bowing onto the floor like everyone else did. He had stared back at me for everything that I had gave him. Whenever my touch had tingled his nerves I had smelt his heart speed up, the smell of his adrenaline, oh he had smelt like something else completely! Something more delicious than I had ever smelt in my entire life!

I was just glad that I had the excuse of sketching him, I had kept leaning in, unable to stop myself, I had been breathing in his entire scent, unable to take my eyes off him. Oh, I wanted to crack him. So. Bad. I wanted to crack his body open and drink him, to taste him. I wanted to know what he tasted like! I wanted to make a meal out of him! But there was something else there too! Something in the way that he had been staring back at me, had just made me pause and stop myself.

He hadn't backed down. He had simply just been there, holding himself up against what ever cold look that I had armed against him. I could smell that he was growing more nervous slightly, I had put him on the edge but still he had stood up to me, he hadn't backed down because he was standing up for his friend. He was... something new certainly. He was strong willed, stubborn, loyal and fierce himself. The way he had held himself back up to me with those grey eyes.

I had faltered and given away just how surprised I had been... but I couldn't help myself! No boy has ever turned around like that on me, not in a long while. I had promised myself a long time ago that I would never allow myself to be left for second best. It's why I enjoyed my form of killing so much, having them dote, swoon and fawn over you. To have their heart running so wild, so pained, so hurt, so desperate to be put out of their misery.

Some I had killed... some I had taken to the club to be dinner for the others to eat at their own pleasure and discretion. Some I had merely terrified and broken. I enjoyed that almost as much as I enjoyed killing them. I loved watching them scream and try to run, to run for their lives, because it was in that minute when they thought they were going to die, I could see their souls. I would push them to the edge, leaping from shadows to shadows, sneaking up behind them only to then disappear from sight. I would drive them to the brink of insanity, drive them to the edge of madness.

Then I would show them the definition of monster.

But still with Daniel... something felt different about him. By this point with any other guy, I would already be setting up dinner plans, setting up plans weeks ahead of time so that I could have a nice and beautifully laid ambush set ready for them. The planning could sometimes be fun, but always towards the end of the month when it was coming into place, I always found myself growing impatient.

It's the way it always went.

But Daniel... I was intrigued by him, obviously as he was by me. That stupid look across his face had been hilarious. But I hadn't really had much time to study it and him.

The moment I had finished the dance I had caught the scent. Without the dance to carry on, I had nearly completely lost it! Oh god, the smell! His blood on the floor, splattered across the the small puddle it had been dripping into from his split lip. I had to stop myself from falling to my knees and lapping it up like a starving dog! Even though I had eaten, the smell of his blood pumping, him sweating, the smell of his body! The way he had been such a course of defiance! I had been weak at the knees trying not to lunge and take him down right there and then.

Had it not been for Thomas-

"That stupid bastard!" My best friend snarled, his voice being quickly followed up by the sound of concrete smashing apart.

Yes, had it not been more my best friend who since, even at dinner last night, which normally but my golden eyed best friend in the best mood, he had been having this tantrum and sulking spree since!

Now here we were both stood in the abandoned and old bathroom at the edge of the school campus building. It made a great place for me and Thomas to sneak off to... especially when the boy was like this.

Right now he was stood without his shirt and just in his P.E shorts, seething, his shoulders rising and falling drastically. His jaw was set tensely while his golden eyes had been replaced with the black and crimson orbs that we both shared. He tilted his head letting the bones in his neck click loudly, while out of his lower back swayed the large and thick black and faintly shinning slick crimson tendril, which was embedded deeply into the wall. It's shape was constantly unravelling itself, indecisive as it writhed, coiling sharply, slashing out wildly ever now and then randomly at some spot on the wall sporadically.

I admired Thomas and his Rinkaku though. Just as I admired all of the Kagune which our kind possessed... but that didn't mean that I would ever trade up for my own... after all? Why trade for a small knife when you hold the long sword? I was more than happy with my own weapon, but still though, staring now at the black scorpion like tail which was thrashing back and forth from Thomas, I had to study the way that it flared from it's tendril like state into the more solid black and impacting animal like tail.

It was what kept us at the top of the food chain... and yet it was stolen from us, as was our freedom, our hope, our chances for a future, our ability to live in the sunlight without fear, our wish that we may not all become monsters. There had been a time when I had lived in fear of the men who would come and slice me apart for it, who would kill me without a second thought because I happened to be born a Ghoul and not some pathetic meat bag.

I wasn't scared of them any more.  
I just hungered for their deaths to be slower.

"Feel better now?" I asked with a small smirk.  
Thomas glanced out the corner of his eyes at me and let his Rinkaku slam more violently into the wall as his response.

I had never seen Thomas take a hit like that, so I guess I understood why he felt like he did. It was like me feeling angry about the boy crashing down on his knees in front of me, but the difference between me and Thomas was that I found it as a sign to study my prey a bit closer, while he took it as a challenge from fate. Like the world that was telling him to take down Daniel and crush him into pieces.

Me however... I was now far more interested. I wanted to know what made this boy tick. I wanted to know more about him. It was so rare that I ever found a piece of prey that was worth something more than attention.

Daniel would be the third.

I turned my eyes back over slowly to my golden haired best friend as I watched his Kagune embed itself over and over violently into the wall. He huffed and gritted his teeth angrily, I could see he was seething still, even as I made my way over to him and slowly let my arms slide down his toned shoulders and laced over his heart as we both stared back at ourselves in the now shattered glass. My fingers moved over his warm toned chest as my chin came to a rest next to his, our cheeks brushing lightly together as we both stared at the large purple and black shiner around his eye. My fingers slowly crawled their way back up and with my right hand i cup his jaw inspecting the damage from Daniel's punches. I study the patterns that the injuries take and shake my head almost in disbelief.

The longer I stared, the more that I felt my emotions blur inside me. An inner turmoil of two oxymoron emotions which crash and violently collide. Excitement and intrigue, but followed up with the bitter claw of loyalty towards my friend, bringing a wave of irate and crazed hunger, my rage rushing through me with blood lust. Oh that sweet, sweet blood lust. It fed me in a ravage craze, bringing goosebumps along my arms, bringing me what was at my core made me.

I was a monster, short and simple. What else was I put on this earth to be?

"You're losing it." I purred gently into Thomas' ear, letting my lips brush his skin softly. My fingers and hands still laced around in front of his chest, dancing over his skin and nerves. I had a small yet cold smile placed across my winter face. His skin was soft beneath my teasing touches, I knew what I was doing to him. It's just what I did to everyone, I played with them. Toyed with them. But to those meat bags, it was nothing more than my malicious game. My way of toying with their minds and crushing them apart from the inside. With Thomas it was just my way of comforting him, I didn't really know I guess how to comfort him any other way.

His Kagune brushed against my skin like a line of thorns, stinging but making me smile as it coiled back slightly, like it wanted to do nothing else but curl around and claim me.

I brushed my fingers back up, settling my lips on his shoulder and staring into our reflections. His eyes were set like the storm of a supernova, and mine like the blizzard in the pale of the full moon light. His white P.E shirt was shredded now down the back completely, exposing his warm toned skin beneath. His toned curves, making me stare in a way that I had no shame in hiding. "Nice going." I whispered softly, pressing myself against the strong tones and resisting the urge to purr.

I pull my arms back slowly from his chest, dragging along the material and skin as much as I could before I pushed either sides of the shredded shirt down his slender torso and admiring it's beauty as I did so. "Great, I'm going to have to sow this up again." I took the shirt slowly and folded it up in a pile next to my bag that I had thrown to the side.

"You know, anyone else would have some shame at staring like that." Thomas said with an impassive and flat tone, then paused as he turned around and lent back against the sink while my body pressed to his.  
"Why should I?" I cupped my hand under his chin, moving my hand across the smooth and the tiny stubble which was forming since he hadn't shaved. Our lips were barely the tiniest of spaces apart as our eyes met. My hand slipped along his chin moving along his face to his Kagune which was still writhing, moving slowly. It was harsh beneath my fingers, cold and yet blistering warm. Solid and sharp, I doubt if Thomas wanted to attack me right now with it, I'm not sure that I'd come out of it alive. Thomas was like a Scorpion, it was how he envisioned himself, and I didn't want to go up against him.

"Our lustful bodies are how we draw in our meals. It's how I caught the attention of that... boy." I looked directly into Thomas' eyes not backing down as he rose a questioning eye at me, surprised I had acknowledged Daniel as anything else other than an 'It'. But I couldn't resist, Daniel was something interesting, something I had never come across before. "My body is exactly how I'm going to get him into my clutches." I whispered, moving my hand back to his face, cupping his cheek as he brought his hand up to hold mine there. His eyes looking at me like I was the ray of moonlight in the darkness of our lives.

His Kagune began to slowly bubble away, ripping back into him and coiling away. His anger finally soothing away under my touch as he looked at me, focused on me entirely. His tense body moving away slowly as I pressed our chests together, our body's pressed so tightly against one another in that moment that there was nothing that could be hid.

Well... nothing he could hide anyway.

I smirked slowly, feeling his heartbeat race beneath mine. His heart hammered in his chest violently, his muscles were tensed, a blush was moving through his cheeks. His arms were trembling ever so slightly. "This is how I will crush him." I purred, shimmying out of my shorts, letting them fall down the proud toned lines of my hips. My boxers low enough to encourage other eyes to follow the toned lines, but hiding the prize of what they wanted. I made a show of slowly rising my shirt and pulling it as delicately as I could off my body, leaving my pale and flawless porcelain form nearly completely exposed for Thomas to look at. "This is my weapon." I whispered as gently as I could, grinning from ear to ear. "This is what I will use to destroy him." My eyes practically shined with the monster inside me as it surfaced with a ravenous blood lust. I recognised it and embraced it.

The smile grew wider and colder on my face with it's sick joy. Thomas' eyes reflected every emotion which glowed and rolled through me and I revelled in the beauty of our connection, purring and lifting my leg slowly to curl around his waist as I pushed myself onto him a bit further. "I will have him on his knees. Starving for me. I will have him laid down at my feet, unable to do anything else but want me." My hand reached up, slowly brushing along the side of Thomas' golden hair, my long and sharp finger nails that I had filed into the shape of claws, gently stroking along the skin. "I will have him, and only when I'm completely happy that I have not just destroyed his will, but also shattered his mind. I will taste his flesh." I chuckled coldly, watching the smile move across Thomas' face. He stares at me like a loyal dog, watching it's master protect it. "I will cage him, toy with him and break him."  
"I want to taste him!"  
"Only if you let me taste you again." I whispered.

My tongue slowly tasted down his flesh, taking in the course but somehow addictive flavour which had me hungry. My appetite had no bound or restrictions. Flesh was flesh on any body.

There had been a time when neither of us had been able to hunt. We had been left with no choice, one of us to eat and then bring a meal back to the other. It had been a risky move, especially considering the actions of what we were doing, but we had been left with no other choice.

My mouth reached his waist with a hesitation before my tongue flicked over the blooming scar of flesh. The only mark that stood out on Thomas body was one that I had made myself. Just as his waist, where the hemline of his shorts were, my tongue tasted the coursing and slightly bitter taste of flesh. He tasted coarse but still it tasted good to a monster like me.

I had done what I had to do to survive.

Now I was slaved in loyalty to Thomas for what he allowed me to do.

We were a small back but a pack none the less. We ate together. We slept together and occasionally we hunted together, though our versions of a good hunt, differed in definition greatly.

I looked up at him slowly, standing up to full height and looking up at him. I was just about half a head shorter than him, but on my tip toes I reached his height. Now though, I kept it like this. Feeding his ego, feeding him comfort as my lips pecked his jaw. My alpha, that was Thomas.

His hand snatched to my wrist, gently curling around it then his other hand coming to a rest on my cheek. His eyes were stern and focused into the pits of mine. He was calm, steady and collected. His anger having abandoned him now after my show, he was back. The strong and cold intellect burnt in his eyes. "Your loyalty to me has always been like an unconditional love." He acknowledged with a small smile though his eyes were stern as he focused onto me. "But your interest in this boy seems more than just your normal hunting fixation."  
"I prefer to look at it as fun but if you want to call it fixation-" I murmured with a roll of my eyes.  
"Jack!" Thomas stated sternly.  
"Still we go by their names." I snarl.

His fingers curve across my cheek before he leans in closer. "We go by what will help us survive." Thomas stated sternly before looking back into my eyes as he knew that always froze me. "I need to know that this interest in this bastard is nothing more than just your toying hunt." He paused for a moment, his voice hesitating in the sentence.  
"What... you mean-" I pause for a moment then burst out into a vicious laughter, leaning back into the curl embrace of his arms unable to stop the malicious sound leaving me.

I levelled our gazes and slowly leaned forward, embracing our lips and curling my tongue into his mouth, tasting his tongue on mine, before he took dominance and pulled us apart gently. His eyes were stern and sharp as a blade. "Silver." He whispered, using one of the many nicknames that he had accumulated for me. "We stick to our own kind. We love our own kind. We do not mate with humans." He growled. "They are our food. Play with your food all you want, toy with them to the extent that you want. But just remember your kind are not them." He stated with a teacher and professor like sternness to his voice.  
"You tell me this every time you get intimidated by another boy who is in my hunt." I murmur, leaning in to taste his dinner, the faint taste of last night's bloody meal is still lingering on his lips. I groan and whimper at the taste, revelling in it with and excited shudder.  
"I can never tell when you mean a kiss or not." Thomas growled and I smirked. "You're so much work."  
"Oh but dear." I slip out of his arms, placing a quick peck to his lips as I move away with a slight sway of my hips before shooting him a swift wink. "I'm so worth it."  
"R-Re-Remember wha-what I said." Thomas stammers, falling over word after word, my kiss leaving him lost for words.

I laugh as I feel his gaze on my arse as I walk into the changing room.

After all, no one ever got away with laying a hand on my golden sun. No one would ever be able to get away with hurting Thomas, just like the way that he wouldn't allow someone to get away with disrespecting or hurting me. This meant open war and open hunger.

I had to have this boy writhing for me. So I needed to make sure that I had that boy's attention, and that meant an outfit and look which would have that boy falling for me. I would toy with him, crush him, rule him, control him and crush him.

The hunt begins.

Now.


End file.
